The University of Rochester (UR) investigators continue to play a major role in the design and development of RTOG protocols on the national level as well as contributing to the case accession and conduct of RTOG Clinical Trials at all levels: Phase I, Phase II, Phase III and Cancer Control Studies. The offices of Vice Chairman for Research Strategies and Chairman of the Protocol Committee are both located within the Division of Radiation Oncology (DRO) at the University of Rochester Cancer Center (URCC). This facilitates development of the design activities of the RTOG and smooth incorporation of these ideas into working protocols, allowing for prioritizing of studies. These ends are accomplished in a two-fold fashion. Firstly, studies are reviewed as major research themes which include time dose and fractionation schedules, hyperfractionation, radiosensitizers, radioprotectors, large field and hemi-body irradiation, high LET irradiation, optimal timing of radiation therapy and chemotherapy, hyperthermia and other innovative approaches in radiation therapy with mathematical modeling. Secondly, different anatomical sites are evaluated to determine which is best suited for specific research studies. These include brain gliomas, head and neck cancers, lung cancers, prostate cancer, colo-rectal cancers, gynecologic tumors and hematologic malignancies. The UR investigators are particularly interested in hemibody irradiation for treating occult metastases. Hyperfractionation is emerging as the leading research concept in a number of sites and the UR investigators are actively combining these two concepts in unique and innovative studies. Another area of particular interest is the use of radioprotectors and radiosensitizers in which our unique research laboratory support system plays a vital role. Use of the hemi-body concept with the radioprotectors and radiosensitizers has been developed at our institution and is currently being tested. Additional areas of interest include colorectal and prostate cancer, areas which the UR has proposed studies recently, as well as radiation toxicology and pathology and redesigning protocols for hematologic malignancies. The UR has been a major contributor of cases and a funded member in good standing of the RTOG since its inception a decade ago.